The present disclosure relates to a feed device and a printer that are configured to convey a sheet material.
In known art, a feed device is known that feeds a cut tape. The known feed device is provided with a fixed roller, a movable roller, a pressing member, an elastic member, and a hook member, for example. The fixed roller and the movable roller, which are disposed opposite one another, clamp the tape that will be cut. The pressing member, which is energized by the elastic member, presses on the movable roller. The rotation of the movable roller is restricted by the hook member coming into contact with the movable roller. When the hook member moves away from the movable roller, the pressing member causes the movable roller to rotate. The rotating movable roller feeds the tape by operating in coordination with the fixed roller.